


In sickness and in health.

by PeepingAnalyze



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepingAnalyze/pseuds/PeepingAnalyze
Summary: Sayo Hikawa had been a frequent visitor of Hazawa Coffee as of late. However, today's visit was different because her favorite employee wasn't there. How will Sayo handle this situation?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 43





	In sickness and in health.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this!! many thanks to my friend Kay for the idea, they inspired me to write once again! I hope everyone enjoys!

It was routine for Sayo Hikawa to visit Hazawa Coffee whenever it was her day off. Ever since she attended her first cookie-making class, Sayo had grown closer to the owners’ daughter: Tsugumi Hazawa. Throughout the bakery course, the two of them found out that they were birds of the same feather and that they were often chasing someone else and feeling left behind.

While the two do not see each other frequently due to being in different schools and bands, they often conversed via LINE and kept small contact that way. “My sister sees her more than I do, huh…” Sayo would often mumble to herself as she went about her business. Regardless of circumstances, she was here for her routinely visit at Hazawa Coffee. However, there was a key factor missing. An irregularity.

_Tsugumi Hazawa wasn’t there._

“Oh, Miss Hikawa!” Tsugumi’s mother greeted Sayo with a bow. “I apologize if you went out of your way to see our daughter today, she’s currently sick. Would you like to be seated anywhere?”

 _Sick? Tsugumi?_ Various thoughts began forming in Sayo’s head; a mixture of anxiety and paranoia taking over.

“...but, a visit from someone close to her could cheer her up!” The mother’s voice snapped Sayo’s voice back towards reality. “No need to apologize, ma’am,” Sayo said with a clear and concise voice. “May I order takeout? For two, please. Yes...yes...thank you.” 

After making small talk with Tsugumi’s mother, Sayo was off towards her destination: Tsugumi’s house. The journey was quite nerve-wracking for her, she had a lot on her mind after all. _What if Afterglow was there? What if I’m just getting in the way?_ The massive amount of anxious thoughts began to muddle Sayo’s brain, before realizing that she was already at the doorstep.

Sayo hesitantly stared at the doorbell, pondering whether or not she should ring it…until she decided that her trip would be completely worthless and a waste of time if she didn’t visit Tsugumi in the first place. Mustering all of her courage, she began to ring the bell.

“M-May I come in? It’s Sayo. I heard you were sick...I apologize for the sudden intrusion, would it be okay to visit?” Sayo’s voice echoed throughout the Hazawas’ intercom system.  
Tsugumi was delighted. She was already suffering from an intense fever but she didn’t mind Sayo warming her heart up like this. “O-Of course you may! I’m sorry for making you go all this way!” The sickly girl hurriedly opened the door for Sayo, greeting her in yellow pajamas and a cold compress on her head. “Sorry for uhm, making you see me in such a bad state like this...I can’t properly welcome you like this, but would you like anything to drink?”

“Nonsense, Tsugumi. You’re currently ill with a fever.” Sayo said as she moved her hand towards Tsugumi’s forehead instinctively, causing Tsugu’s heart to race. “I brought you some cakes from the cafe, we can consume them later once you’re rested up and feeling better. Now, back to bed with you...I shall handle things here.”

Tsugumi smiled at Sayo’s concern for her well-being. She even brought her Mom’s homemade cakes! “Aw, you didn’t have to. The rest of Afterglow was here earlier actually, but we all had to part ways…” However, the last statement confused her a bit. “...eh?” was all she could muster out before she found herself being escorted back to her room, as Sayo proceeded to don her signature blue apron before tying her hair up in a ponytail. “I’m borrowing your kitchen, Tsugumi.” Sayo said without waiting for a response as she stormed off.

“Waaaait, Sayo’s cooking for me…!?” Tsugumi snuggled her pillow and buried her face nervously. Maybe it was the fever taking a toll on her, but she felt like she was gonna melt seeing Sayo in an apron like that, all cool and reliable! When they first started cooking together, Sayo barely knew her way with a baking oven! And now...this!?

“...I’ve said all that, but I should’ve inquired what’s available in her household.” With careful exploration of her pantry, Sayo decided to make something simple and easy to digest: rice porridge. The concerned caretaker began combining the grains of rice and chicken stock into a boiling pot, before finely slicing some scallions and preparing some fried garlic chips on the side.

Sayo returned to Tsugumi’s room with a tray that consisted of the rice porridge plus some garnishes, and a pitcher of cold water to wash it all down. “Really now, Sayo...you shouldn’t have…” Tsugumi’s face was flushed red, as Sayo proceeded to prop her up so she was sitting comfortably on her bed.

“Do not fret, as long as I’m here, I will properly take care of you. I don’t like doing things half-heartedly.” She began to take the bowl, sprinkling it with garnishes and drizzling with a bit of soy sauce...taking a heaping spoonful of it. “I made something easy for your stomach to digest, Tsugumi. Please, open your mouth so I can feed you.” 

Without missing a beat, the sick girl hurriedly tried Sayo’s porridge. The warmth of the meal plus her sickness caused tears to flow down Tsugumi’s face, turning nervously to face Sayo. “Why, Sayo? Why are you so nice to me? I don’t get it...I’m causing my family burden by being sick because I got so careless! They’re probably understaffed right now and I’m just lounging about here because I’m so weak! I even wasted your time because I wasn’t there at the cafe, and now you’re cooking for me...why, Sayo? Why?”

The girl being spoken to felt butterflies in her stomach. _Why?_ Even though she didn’t know the answer to that. No...she did know the answer. It was easy to respond with “it’s what anyone would do,” but such a half-baked answer won’t suffice for Sayo Hikawa. 

“First of all, do not beat yourself up over this. We are only human, our bodies are fickle and can be subject to illness at any given moment’s notice. Your parents wouldn’t endanger their daughter to the stresses of working food service when they’re sick, so relax. Stop blaming yourself and simply rest up.” Sayo gave Tsugumi one of her signature stern looks, before continuing to talk.

“...second. This might be unfair, but these are the reasons behind my actions.” Sayo moved closer and lightly kissed Tsugumi on the forehead, then hurriedly pulling back and turning away. “...does...does that suffice for an answer, Tsugumi?”

“Hi...Hi...S-Sayo!!” Tsugumi was such a mess of emotions at the moment, that all she could do was bury her face onto Sayo’s chest and uncontrollably sob. She held onto Sayo tightly, embracing her as she was holding onto for dear life! But Sayo felt warm, soothing Tsugu into a relaxed state. After she calmed down, she began to speak.

“Geez, Sayo...I never knew you had such a bold side to you like this, hehe.” She giggled. “I can’t properly smooch you because I’m sick, but I...I think I’m fine with how things are proceeding between us. You really know how to comfort someone, you know? I wish I was as reliable as you.”

“Oh thank god. I was worried about the fact that I was being too forward with you!” Sayo blurted out. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’re equally if not more reliable. You somehow manage to juggle your band, your job, and the student council. You are extremely strong and courageous and I highly respect you for that.” Sayo’s words of praise continued, as Tsugumi felt Sayo’s kindness through her actions. “Your presence is comforting, thus I do not want to see you ill like this.”

“Tsugumi, you’re someone I dearly cherish. So be at ease, I will make sure to take proper care of you tonight.”

Sayo Hikawa stayed over the Hazawas’ house that night, keeping true to her word. “When...did I become like this?” Sayo sighed as she was relaxing in the guest bedroom. “I suppose, even someone like me could change. The old me would only think about guitar, beating my own sister and making sure she doesn’t best me...but. I have people I need to protect and support now.” A sudden wave of fatigue began hitting Sayo, as she found her head resting on a soft pillow. “Goodnight, Tsugumi...get well soon…” she mumbled, dozing off into the night. A job well done for Sayo Hikawa.


End file.
